


Соулмейт аушка на троих

by Babak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, no beta we die like men, я просто хочу чтоб они были счастливы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: В целом, из названия и пейринга вы и так можете всё понять, вряд ли тут есть что-то новое. Чисто то, что делаю перед сессией :DНаслаждайтесь
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Соулмейт аушка на троих

Иногда на теле возникала не одна, а целых две метки соулмейта. Ученые говорили, что это совершенно нормально — отношения с тремя участниками были распространены достаточно, чтобы не вызывать такого уж отторжения, не говоря уже о том, что соулмейт не всегда равнялся любви всей жизни. Очень часто они просто были друзьями, и с этим тоже не было ничего плохого. Изредка находились люди и с тремя метками, но это были больше единичные случаи.

Метки могли быть самыми разными — начиная с имен или прозвищ, заканчивая циферблатом, отсчитывающим время до встречи. Или смерти.

У Эйса ярко-голубой феникс находился прямо над сердцем, будто закрывая его своими крыльями, да и выглядел он довольно забавно, будто в очках. Сабо было даже проще — на бледном предплечье красовался циферблат, и отсчитывал он совсем не десятки лет.

Братья не были удивлены, когда увидели у Луффи целых две метки — прямо на лопатках, два размашистых имени: «Зоро» и «Ватер Ло». Первое было выведено резко, одним движением, и вдобавок странными зелёными чернилами. Второе было чёрным, и поначалу его было сложновато разобрать, но Сабо сказал, что он видел записки докторов, написанные подобным образом. Эйс тогда подумал, что у шкета до ужаса обычные имена, учитывая его характер — никаких рисунков, линий или прозвищ.

Луффи быстро забыл о них — с острова он в скором времени не собирался, но всё равно к идее соулмейтов относился с большой долей любви — пусть судьба не имела права указывать ему, с кем быть, знание того, что есть кто-то, предназначенный ему, радовал. Особенно это утешало после смерти Сабо и ухода Эйса. Когда Сабо умер, счёт на его часах шёл на дни.

Он действительно упустил это сначала, но когда он встретил Зоро, у того странно расширились глаза при фразе про Короля Пиратов, и уже потом, плывя по океану, Зоро спросил про его метки.

И вот тогда до Луффи дошло, что зелёные волосы и имя ему что-то напоминают. Мечник и так собирался следовать за взбалмошным капитаном, всё же был обязан жизнью, такой долг не так уж просто отдать, но после этого у них появилось ещё больше причин быть рядом. Зоро, у которого прямо на внутренней стороне предплечья было написано «Я — Луффи, человек, который станет Королём Пиратов!». Довольно прямолинейная метка, и после встречи Ророноа понял, что наверное по-другому и не могло быть.

Этому никогда не было свидетелей, на удивление, но притирались они довольно долго, Зоро слишком привык быть одиночкой, а Луффи — слишком непривычен к чему-то большему, нежели дружба. Но мечник быстро осознал, что эмоции его капитан понимает намного лучше, чем слова, и если они собираются хотя бы попытаться быть вместе, слова можно немного отмести.

Потом появилась Нами, и стало не до того, но Луффи исправно являлся поздно вечером, улыбался сонно, и обвивал всеми конечностями, и Зоро было тепло, и не было ничего лучше этого. Он чувствовал себя дома.

После Арабасты они впервые поцеловались, и до капитана наконец дошло, что именно нужно делать, чтобы Ророноа чувствовал себя спокойнее и чисто инстинктивно — и от недостатка секса, как шептал Усопп, надеясь что Луффи его не услышит, — не начинал рычать на каждого, кто подойдёт к Монки.

После Ватер 7 они, кажется, достигли какого-то внутреннего спокойствия, но Луффи всегда чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, даже не смотря на то, что не знал, что бывает лучше.

У Зоро были шершавые от постоянных тренировок руки, но в них было легко, ты знал, что защищён, что ты тут навсегда и даже дольше. Его прикосновения были горячими, почти жгли, но Луффи было плевать, он тянулся только ближе, смеялся громко и не проходило много времени, прежде чем смех обрывался, и становилось только лучше.

Прошло чуть больше времени, прежде чем они на самом деле заговорили о том, что у них есть третий — Зоро был страшным собственником, как дикий зверь, да и сложно было искать кого-то в таком огромном мире. «Меня называют Хирургом Смерти, но Ло тоже подойдёт». Зато они точно могли сказать, что предположение Сабо на счёт доктора было верным, пусть «Ло» явно не был обычным врачём.

Команда не слишком спешила делиться своими метками, но никто и не настаивал, для всего было своё время. У Нами на боку почти что светилось ярко-голубыми чернилами: «Виви», на ключице Санджи красовался изящного вида пудинг на оранжевом блюдце. Когда коку стало комфортно говорить об этом с командой, он не мог перестать размышлять о том, какая же прекрасная девушка может ассоциироваться с пудингом? Зоро цокал языком и уходил тренироваться, а Луффи сидел вместе с Черной Ногой, но его предложения всегда заставляли Санджи только смеяться. Вроде «знаешь, а возможно она будет ожившим пудингом???».

На запястье Усоппа красовалось каллиграфическое «Кая», но на все вопросы о девушке из его деревни, которая носила это имя, он мотал головой. У той прямо на шее красовалось: «Бог», и Зоро подумал, что такое имя будет как раз в духе Усоппа, но переубедить того было невозможно. Не смотря на то, что Чоппер являлся оленем, метка у него всё равно была. Он не был уверен, появилась она до или после дьявольского фрукта, но прямо под его шляпой, на голове, шерсть была в форме морковки. 

Команда знала, какие отношения были между капитаном и мечником, наверное, с самого начала. Об этом не говорили вслух, но все сходились во мнение, что это так похоже на Луффи — самым первым членом команды случайно сделать соулмейта. Все вежливо отводили взгляд, когда заходили в общую спальню и видели своего капитана и мечника на одном гамаке. У них с самого начала, каким-то непонятным образом, даже когда Нами только встретила этих двоих, было странное взаимопонимание. Такое не всегда бывает, даже если вы соулмейты, и команда тихо радовалась за них.

Когда они совершенно случайно встретились с Виви, а потом узнали её историю, то Нами чуть не расплакалась, несмотря на всю свою выдержку. У Принцессы на плече был нарисован небольшой мандарин, и Луффи тогда поклялся себе, что соулмейты его команды — всегда его накама тоже, и если чтобы спасти их ему нужно совершить переворот в стране, он сделает это без раздумий. 

Робин появляется у них на корабле неожиданно, а после Небесного Острова и понеглифа она рассказывает, что у неё прямо на груди написано «С-с-с-сууупеер!». Это утешало её в года бегства, заставляло смеяться даже когда хотелось только плакать.

Ватер-7 было полно новых знакомств, событий, слез, а потом Фрэнки встал на колени перед Луффи и попросил помочь спасти Робин, потому что «Дитя Демона» было написано прямо на его правой ягодице.

Луффи смеялся долго.

Конечно же, Фрэнки отправился с ними, и не было вида лучше, чем видеть после этого, на общей вечеринке, как Робин аккуратно прижимается боком к киборгу, а тот, когда замечает, обнимает и они становятся даже ближе.

После отплытия из владений Мории, Брук рассказывает им, что при жизни циферблат на его теле всё ещё отсчитывал десятки лет, и он понятия не имеет, когда встретит и встретит ли вообще соулмейта.

В Маринфорде Эйс выживает, все получают раны, но выживают, и Луффи смотрит на Марко, который не может оторвать ни глаз ни рук от Эйса в его объятиях, и скучает за Зоро. Тоска по команде разливается внутри, и Ло, оперировавший братьев, подаёт ему шляпу, собирается уходить.

— Эй, Хирург Смерти! — окликает его Марко, и Луффи застывает, смотрит на врача стеклянными глазами, и улыбается.

— Тебе обязательно нужно встретиться с Зоро! — Феникс смотрит на них непонятливо, хмурится, но не вмешивается. Ло же жуёт нижнюю губу, силится что-то сказать, но в итоге лишь кивает и уходит с корабля слишком уж быстро.

Луффи на самом-то деле из-за насыщенности событий не успевает рассказать мечнику о том, кого встретил, его хватает только на крепкие-крепкие объятья, и самые неловкие в мире поцелуи.

Следующая встреча их происходит на Панк Хазард, Трафальгар предлагает альянс, и Монки говорит, что он мог даже не спрашивать. Зоро смотрит на него подозрительно, он не хочет ни с кем делить капитана, и всё время до Дрессроуз они так и не разговаривают. Вот после того, как каждый спас другому жизнь, и Зоро, смотря на этих двоих, понял, что зачем защищать Луффи от Ло, когда можно защищать их обоих от всех остальных, их отношения начали меняться.

Все они были в некоторой степени животными, и в инстинктах Ророноа не было ничего необычного, если бы Ло так не напрягался каждый раз. Он казался себе лишним. У Луффи с Зоро за плечами — десятки пройденных вместе битв, спасённых в последний момент жизней и моменты, которые нельзя передать словами.

Врач долго ходил вокруг, не мог прямо сказать себе, что хотел бы быть частью этого, частью этого союза — он отомстил, он выполнил цель своей жизни, и теперь отчаянно думал, имеет ли право на нечто другое. Наблюдал за их взаимодействиями, за лёгкими улыбками и мимолётным поцелуями, и ему было от себя тошно, но он не мог отвести взгляд.

Зоро был первым, кто решил прервать круг, и зажать Трафальгара когда пришла его очередь быть на вахте. Ло шипел, избегал взгляда обоих, и в целом был настроен агрессивно, но попыток сбежать не предпринимал. Знал, что им нужно разобраться, что сейчас или никогда, и он сжал в руках меч:

— Наличие меток не значит, что у вас есть какие-то обязательства передо мной. Если вы хотите прервать альянс раньше, я могу понять это, — он прикусывает губу, чтобы не звучать разочарованно, чтобы не начать ничего требовать.

Мечник наклоняет голову на бок, недоумение на его лице, а Луффи обиженно поджимает губы, и Ло чувствует как у него начинает дёргаться глаз. Конечно же они либо не поймут, в чем проблема, либо… у него на самом деле закончились варианты.

— Ло, давай так, — медленно начинает Зоро. — Ты всё ещё с нами, ты спас жизнь Луффи, когда никто не мог, мы вместе победили Шичибукая, поработившего целую страну. И после этого, — он неоднозначно пожимает плечами, будто указывает на всё вместе. — Ты думаешь, что не являешься частью команды?

— Накама не ровняется…

— И именно поэтому мы сейчас тут! — заканчивает с улыбкой Луффи, но в его голосе слышится какая-то несвойственная ему неуверенность. Он выглядывает из-за широких плеч Ророноа, и Трафальгара осознание как под дых бьёт — если он сейчас облажается, Охотник на Пиратов не подпустит его к своему капитану даже на пушечный выстрел. Ло не готов так рисковать, но и что в данной ситуации подойдёт, понятия не имеет.

— Покажи свои метки, — неожиданно произносит Зоро, и у хирурга дыхание спирает, и он почти хочет отказаться, но в конце концов без слов стягивает с себя кофту, сглатывает, потому что знает, что прямо над его тазобедренными косточками находится два рисунка. Соломенная шляпа, символ, и такие знакомые серьги. Это странно, но именно там белые пятна старой болезни не отпустили его. Конечно же, они остались, мелькали на разных участках кожи шрамами прошлого, от которого не убежать, но на фоне белого его метки светились почти золотом.

— Что, нравится? — он фыркает, пытается не думать о том, как странно выглядит эта сцена, и оказывается совершенно не готов к синхронному ответу:

— Да!

Трафальгар трёт переносицу, на минуту прикрывает глаза, и думает о том, что ему стоило ожидать этого. Ему всё равно не удастся предсказать этих двоих, поэтому остаётся только совершить прыжок веры.

А потом пальцы касаются его меток, и идея пустить всё на самотек кажется ещё привлекательные.

— И что вы делаете? — цедит он сквозь зубы, не смотря вниз. Не нужно, потому что обжигающее дыхание Ророноа и смех Луффи сложно с чем-то спутать. Они затем возвращаются на уровень его глаз, и мечник легко скидывает верх одежды, показывает слова на своих руках, и Ло сжимается горло от того, насколько они его. У Луффи они находятся на спине, и он в упор не хочет отворачиваться, но Трафальгар всё равно очерчивает свое имя на загорелой коже.

Возможно — только возможно — два соулмейта для одного человека на самом деле не являются ничем плохим.


End file.
